1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lighting assembly, especially to an LED lighting assembly integrated with a dielectric liquid lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighting fixture is generally used in a traditional lighting assembly to generate a fixed light pattern. However, as the fixed light pattern for one application may not be suitable for another application, different lighting fixtures have to be designed and manufactured to meet different requirements. This is a disadvantage of traditional lighting assemblies.
LED (light emitting diode) is one of major modern green products, and many countries have planned to replace incandescent light bulbs with LEDs. However, as LEDs tend to emit light in a single direction, a reflective cup or mirror is therefore needed to adjust luminance distribution for different applications. Using the reflective cup or mirror for light pattern shaping can cause some disadvantages. First, the focus thereof cannot be adjusted easily; second, the assembly thereof is not robust enough for transportation; and third, heat dissipation can be an issue.
A published patent US 2010/0277923 discloses a design using an electrowetting liquid lens to adjust a light pattern. However, a disadvantage is there in using the electrowetting liquid lens—it involves applying an electrowetting force on a conductive liquid to alter the curvature of the lens, and to avoid short circuit, insulation measures have to be taken. Besides, US 2010/0277923 does not teach how to dissipate a heat generated by the light source thereof, and it is known that inefficient heat dissipation can not only degrade luminous efficiency, but also cause a safety issue.
To solve the foregoing problems, an LED lighting assembly having a novel structure is needed.